


Home

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Hunk makes it home just before his son's bedtime.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written for Voltron in a few weeks because of some antis attacking me. I finally confronted the person and I felt ok enough to write this fic. I'm still trying to work on my other WIPs and oneshots so just be patient with me. Sorry if it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it.

A soft smile made its way onto Hunk’s face when he heard happy laughter coming from the back deck. The alpha quickly hung up his coat and made his way to the back deck to watch his mate play with their two-year-old son. It was one of his favorite sights, watching his omega and child play together. Something he didn’t get to see too often right now with his sous-chef out on maternity leave. Today was one of those rare days he made it home before Lance had to put Manuia to bed.

“Dada!” Manuia squealed. The two-year-old toddled his way over to his father as fast as his little legs could carry him, happily exclaiming his excitement as he went.

“Hey buddy,” Hunk laughed as he scooped his son up once he was close enough. “Did you have a fun with Mama today?”

The little boy, an alpha like his father, nodded his head excitedly. “We pway on the beach!”

“You did?” Hunk looked at his mate. “How did that go?”

The omega shrugged. “As expected. I had to bribe him with ice cream to get him to come home.”

“Go back! Dada come too.” Manuia patted Hunk’s cheeks to emphasize his point.

“Next time, buddy, I promise.” He was really close to finding that new chef, in fact, he was pretty sure he found someone, he just needed to do a background check on the guy and a testing with him.

Manuia frowned and wrapped his little arms around Hunk’s neck. “Dada, stowy?”

Hunk smiled and held his son just a bit tighter. “Sure, buddy, you go pick your favorite and get your PJs on. I’ll be right there.” He set the little boy down and he shot off to do as told. The alpha watched him go with a fond smile before turning back to his mate. He opened his arms and in the next second, he had Lance held against him. “Sorry I’ve been MIA this month.”

The omega let out a happy sigh and leaned against his mate. “It’s ok, it’s not like it’s forever. Plus, you have to be there until you get more help in the kitchen especially since it’s our only source of steady income right now.” Lance worked as a freelance artist and while that brought in significant money when he sold something, that could be sporadic at the moment.

“That doesn’t mean you should be taking care of Manuia all by yourself.” Hunk leaned down and pressed his lips against Lance’s scent gland. “I’ll need to make it up to you.”

The omega shuttered and pressed closer to his mate. “Ca...careful,” he moaned. “Manuia is still awake.”

Hunk could already smell the slick starting to drip from his mate. “Hhmm, fine.” He moved his lips from Lance’s scent gland to his ear. “Just wait until I get you into bed.”

“Mama! Dada! Stowy!” a tiny voice called.

Hunk pulled away from Lance. “We’re coming, buddy.”

“You. Are. Evil,” Lance whined, forehead pressed against his mate’s chest.

The alpha laughed and pulled his mate along with him toward their son’s room. “You’ll survive another half an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few friends and I made an ABO dicord server so if you'd like, come join us! We'd love to have you!
> 
> [Fandom ABO](https://discordapp.com/invite/HWrUDWG)  
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
